


The Light At The End

by Graceless Nerd (FayTheGay)



Series: Daula the half-orc's Adventures [6]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayTheGay/pseuds/Graceless%20Nerd
Summary: The final choice that Daula made in life.





	The Light At The End

The morning was dull as Daula gathered the most important things he would need. Willow was off and after an enjoyable night with Irsi he was more than ready to stop his sister from doing something stupid.

And if he was wrong? Well, that was his mistake and his little sister would never know. With the Mighty Axe carefully strapped to his belt, Dal listed at his door until at last he hears the telltale sound of his sister.

 _I knew it._ Dal thought as he peeked out the door, watching her slip down the stairway. Following her was like following the glowing beacon that asshole John had put on her the night before, every protective big brother instinct allowing him to keep quiet as he tailed her through town. It was early enough that the townspeople weren’t too abundant to distract him from his goal.

Distractions were bad when it came down to protecting his family.

They arrived outside of a bar and he paused outside as something niggled at him, a familiar sensation that he had never successfully put a name to. Not sure why, he stopped outside and checked the exterior for secondary entrances before finally making his way through the front door.

There was a moment where he almost didn’t recognize the man he saw with his sister. It had been years, after all. Then the shock faded, anger boiling in him as he grabbed the Mighty Axe and barreled across the bar.

He never saw the ones that stabbed him. But what he did see was the light at the end of his tunnel.


End file.
